Mikoto Urabe
Mikoto Urabe (卜部美琴 Urabe Mikoto) is the titular "Mysterious Girlfriend" of this series. Very little is known about her, as Akira Tsubaki's occasional visits to her apartments have never shown her parents to be around. She initially transfers to Tsubaki's school and gives off an unsocial air, refusing to eat lunch with her classmates in order to sleep. One day, she breaks out in hysterical laughter during class, falling to the ground. When later telling Tsubaki about it, she reveals to him that she heard a voice saying that he would be her very first intimate partner. Urabe is very knowledgeable about the bond of drool that she and Tsubaki share. She conveys her feeling through her drool, as her face is generally hidden behind her bangs. She has been shown to see Tsubaki's dreams through his drool, as well as use her own drool to cause him to have certain dreams. As the series progresses, she makes friends with Ayuko Oka, who also happens to share a drool bond with Urabe. Although she generally keeps quiet about her private life, she has been shown to be very sincere to her boyfriend, Tsubaki. Personality By nature Urabe is a girl of few words and very little facial expression. To the outside observer she seems to have very few visible emotions, this however is not the case. In reality Urabe is shown to have the same range of emotions as 'normal teenage girls', although she experiences and shows them via different methods. She is shown to get embarrassed at the idea of anyone seeing her naked or even seeing her panties if her panty scissors are not in them. She is revealed to have been giddily happy when Tsubaki told her he thought she looked nice in her swimsuit when the emotion is translated through Tsubaki and even becomes embarrassed when Tsubaki reveals he knows that she was happy even running away in embarrassment. She has very defined rules about her personal space, not allowing Tsubaki to touch her - including hugs or holding hands - unless she so wishes. Whenever he tries, she usually ends up getting angry and cutting up a nearby sign or textbook to vent her frustration and to intimidate Tsubaki, reminding him to ask next time. This is somewhat contradicted when Tsubaki asks if she would be mad if he put his arm around her in chapter 55, and she points her scissors at him as a warning not to. Even though she may use her scissors to intimidate Tsubaki when he tries to invade her personal space or otherwise, she doesn't ever intend to actually hurt him with them. On two occasions she has drawn Tsubaki's blood via tiny cuts, although the first time was an accident which caused her to be visibly and extremely upset, a rare occurrence for the normally stoic Urabe. When Tsubaki tries to avoid falling on her in fear of inciting her wrath, she hugs him and lets him know that she'd be okay with a hug if it would stop him from being hurt. She has a rather possessive personality, getting really jealous when he looks at other girls, including girls in magazines (especially idol Imai Momoka who looks just like her); in one chapter she went as far as getting into his room to shred all his magazines to prove a point. Her drool makes Tsubaki feel extremely heavy if she suspects he's thinking about other girls. Urabe is in love with Tsubaki but has yet to tell him so, save for in a very round about fashion: she painted the fact onto her body and had him taste her drool. At the very end of the manga, she tells Tsubaki's sister that she wishes to stay together with Tsubaki forever, but is unable to tell him this herself. Apart from her feelings for Tsubaki, she has an immense love for cats often becoming distracted when they are around. When a cat ignored her once she became so upset that Tsubaki cried when he tasted her drool. She also seems to be obsessed with UFOs and aliens as seen by her UFO charms and posters in her bedroom. Finally, she really loves the ocean and swimming in it, going with Tsubaki a few times during summers over the course of their relationship. Powers According to chapter 28.5: Special Moves Report, Urabe has six special techniques: * Special move 1: Panty Scissors (although Urabe dislikes this term and insists her 'panty scissors' or their attack does not have a name) * Special move 2: Mysterious burst of laughter. Urabe's laughter in chapter 0 when the 'voice' tells her she will lose her virginity to Tsubaki. It has the ability to scare off her classmates according to Tsubaki. * Special move 3: Urabe's instant-death look. The stare Urabe will regularly use to disarm or dissuade Tsubaki. He calls it the 'Medusa's Gaze' as well * Special Move 4: Urabe tornado. Tsubaki explains it used to concentrate the feelings in her drool, however he does not mention that later on she does it when angry and before unleashing a scissor attack * Special Move 5: Urabe's drool * Special Move 6: Drool spout. The name for when Urabe is overflowing with drool when made happy in chapter 0/episode 1 The chapter is presented as a bit of humour, so these names and explanations are to be taken as a bit of a joke. Scissors Among her many other quirks, Urabe keeps a pair of scissors in her panties that Tsubaki calls her 'panty scissors'. Urabe is extremely proficient with the scissors, and can use them to very accurately cut objects at high speed, like making a nearby hedge resemble Tsubaki or shredding a nearby sign. The scissors are used as threats, displays of anger and as a defensive measure. This is but one of the factors that keeps Tsubaki from being more forward and aggressive with their relationship, although he seems to be generally fine with following Urabe's pace. While she generally keeps them holstered in her panties, in the winter she will wear garters that allow her to wear stockings and still keep her scissors on her person. When she forgoes underwear for the day to prove her bond with Tsubaki, she kept it in her school bag - when he annoyed her, she forgot they weren't there and had to reach into her bag to grab them. With her initial anger from the moment gone, she merely taps Tsubaki on the head with them. She was once seen using two scissors at once when she had a lot of cutting to do, suggesting she is ambidextrous with her scissors. Otherwise, she uses her right hand while cutting. When she found Imai Momoka knocking out Tsubaki with a high kick, she immediately rushed in with her scissors for an attack. Her scissor skills seem an even match for Momoka's devastating high kicks, shredding her dress in one instance before being knocked out herself. She has also used her scissors to cut and peel vegetables for a curry she made Tsubaki - whether this is her normal practice or something she did just for the meal she made Tsubaki is unknown. In the extra chapter Special Moves Report, Tsubaki says its more powerful than the finishing moves of Ultraseven and Mazinger Z, named Eye Slugger and Rocket Punch respectively. In canon this is likely untrue, but he also goes on to suggest the spinning she does with the scissors is supposed to represent the way a gunslinger in Wild West movies would twirl their gun. Physical appearance Urabe is a girl of average height characterized by her unruly thick black hair which falls over half her face. Under all that hair though she is very beautiful, to the point that it causes quite a stir at her school when she has her hair done up for one day. Despite her age, she is shown to have a very developed figure. On multiple occasions she seems to have quite large breasts and a physically fit body. Tsubaki has often commented on how nice her body looks to him, although the author himself has mentioned this might be because we're seeing Urabe through Tsubaki's eyes. When she is not in her school uniform she is seen to dress very nicely. She does, however, always wear a dress as she keeps her scissors in her panties. During winter, when it is cold, she wears a garter belt so that she can still keep her scissors hidden. In the original one-shot, her hair was almost shoulder length but by the time the manga became serialised her hair was much shorter. This was retconned with an omake chapter where she cuts her hair with her scissors. In the anime, her hair is not longer when she first transfers. Mysterious girlfriend On the surface of the story, the mystery of Urabe seems to centre around her drool powers, her constantly absent parents, her unknown background, her physical skills including - but not limited to - her scissors and her constant tiredness in class. While many fan theories persisted throughout the years on whether she would be revealed to be an alien, robot, magical girl or something else fantastical, Riichi Ueshiba has said that this may not be the case. While originally wanting a supernatural aspect like in his previous works, an editor pointed out to him that, to a teenage boy, his first girlfriend represents one of the greatest mysteries of his adolescence. In the end, not much is explained about Urabe's 'powers' or background, leaving the reader to make their own interpretations. Category:Characters Category:Females